Senses Overload Anthology
by morbidsweetie13
Summary: A compilation of RaiKim drabbles with prompts of senses and emotions.
1. Sight, Anger

A/N: My second XS fanfic. A thousand gratitude to those who had previously reviewed my fist fanfic 'Teddy Bear Days' I am most flattered! Okay enough Omi talk xD Here's my next series which will be updated twice a week. You can also give any theme you want or any subject under the sun. I'm passing the time while waiting for the Xiaolin Chronicles which would air next year! Yay! Oh and remember: R and R people!

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is the property of Warner Bro. and Ms. Christy Hui.

* * *

**Senses Overload Anthology**

Theme: Sight; Anger

* * *

Raimundo Pedrosa had always thought he had seen the most beautiful girls in his life.

Before he had come to China to be a xiaolin warrior, he flirted with various girls in Rio. The prettiest and hottest were the ones who flocked the beach every day; their sun kissed skin, hourglass bodies and eyes that batted with flirtatious promiscuity. Of course being a teenager, he jumped at every opportunity to impress them; it's like the natural order of things: find a hot girl and get her interested.

When he came into the temple, his first reaction was _'No way! There's no one here but a bunch of old guys and a cowboy who keeps eating!_' He grumbled under his breath before the door opened once more.

It was then he first laid eyes on Kimiko Tohomiko. She was the exact opposite of what he had encountered before. A petite stature, pale ivory skin and a weird shade of bubble gum pink hair that was kept up by a scrunchy. Her outrageous outfit was certainly eye-catching. Fingerless fishnet gloves, a multi-coloured shirt and a miniskirt that stopped above her knees. Her small feet were covered by steel-toed boots and the most striking part was her face.

Fresh faced and innocent was something uncommon for him. Her baby blue eyes, rosy cheeks and pink lips sent messages in his brain with the words "Must... Act... On... Instincts!'

They kinda got on the wrong foot after that; she was the antithesis of the girls he met in Brazil and he learned it the hard way. For one thing; she hates being called 'hot stuff' and putting an arm around her shoulder resulted with _his _arm being twisted into an odd angle by said Japanese girl.

"Try pulling that on me one more time and I will send you flying through a closed window!" she snarled, he wouldn't be surprised if steam would come out of her ears.

She stopped her assault when an old dude wearing robes came in with a small kid whose head shaped like a cue ball entered the hall. A small green thing was hanging on the old guys shoulder and was actually talking! Do geckos talk in China?

After that, they became teammates.

Raimundo liked to hang out with Clay; he was a cool guy, a bit odd with his western sayings, but still a pretty great friend. Not to mention his patience for the Shoku warrior's pranks and rebellious acts balanced him out nicely with his calm and creative ways.

Omi was a bit harder to come into terms with. The bald kid has an ego that was bigger than his (and he admits he has a bit of an overconfidence issue) and all the idioms that came out of the dragon of water's mouth was hard to understand, plus he was on the slow side when it comes to street smarts. They're both competitive in various ways but in the end, they're as close as white on rice, Omi even considered him as his brother.

The hardest one to get along with was Kimiko.

The tech-savvy heiress to the Tohomiko business empire was not spoiled as others would have thought. She would get down and dirty (in a good way, not the cheating way) to win a fight and she was (as Clay could have described it) "Stubborn as a mule if you try and pull it across a small river" and she would always try to prove herself since she was a girl in a guy's world. Her biggest fault was her infamous temper. She would snap at any given moment that it scared Jack Spicer in several occasions and even Wuya took a couple of steps back when she literally breathed out flames from her mouth when the Heylin witch made a comment that Kimiko can't even measure up to her curves.

Raimundo made a mental note to not joke about body types around her, but he still thinks she has a killer body; lithe and slender body built, a bit generous chest area that was more of a plus than con since she's a fighter, toned muscles under that baby soft skin and delicate feet that can kick a Jackbot into half.

But lately, he found himself liking Kimiko's face whenever she gets annoyed or mad. Her face would have a pretty red hue on her cheeks, her blue eyes would flash dangerously and her natural raven hair would even float a bit from her power she almost immediately summons whenever she gets angry.

So, it was no secret why he liked teasing, taunting and provoking her. Sure he knows the saying, "If you play with fire, you'll definitely get burned" but he guess that being burned wouldn't be so bad.

"_Raimundo!_What did you do to my PDA?!" a frustrated yell erupted from the room they all shared. Master Fung who was meditating opened one eye before he sighed and went back to his meditation, already knowing the routine.

"Uh-oh, what did you do to Kimiko's PDA again Rai? Another virus?" Clay asked as he placed another tomato on his sandwich. Dojo, who was hanging on the cowboy's shoulder snorted and scratched his belly, "You're really looking for some beating" he warned.

Raimundo couldn't hide a small smirk growing on his face as Kimiko entered the scene, stomping her way towards the dragon of wind with Omi on tow; holding her PDA and it whispering as if he's talking to it.

"You deleted my data you jerk! Do you know _how long _it took me to finish Goo Zombies 5?!" she hissed. Omi pressed random buttons in hopes of returning the erased data but as he was clueless about gadgets, he made it even worse; soon the screen just turned black.

He kept a good natured grin which infuriated her more and he held his up in defence, "Relax hot stuff, I can restore the data-"

He dodged a small teacup that was aimed at his face. The porcelain smashed into the wall, breaking into tiny pieces. "I told you... _Don't call me that_!" she roared. Embers sparked from her hands and her cheeks started to puff up.

_'That's cute' _he thought to himself before he caught her fist. Her eyes brightened with unbridled anger and her chest rose with the rhythm of her breathing. She pursed her lips and wretched to withdraw her hand only to find he was still holding on to it.

"Let go!" she shouted, throwing her other hand only to be caught by his as well.

"Oh, Kimiko looks as if she's going to blow a circuit!" Omi said, the PDA still in his hands.

"You mean 'blow a fuse' Omi" Clay corrected

"Yes, that too!"

The green dragon shook his head and slithered out of the hall, "I'm not going to clean that mess up!" he yelled.

Raimundo was still holding the thrashing girl when he suddenly threw her on his shoulder. Kimiko squealed and began to hit his back with her hands. Omi and Clay just stared at the scene before them while Master Fung left to the meditation temple to have more 'Fung-time'.

"I'm warning you Pedrosa! Put me down or so help me I will burn you!" she threatened, her feet already kicking him straight on the gut but he can endure it as long as it isn't below the belt.

"I'll let you go if you cool off" he bargained. She let out an exasperated growl before she took deep calming breaths and let her hands and legs go limp. She could almost see Raimundo's face, that smirk on his lips whenever he gets his way and that annoying twinkle in his eye when he had accomplished an intricate prank like the time he switched the language of all her gadgets into Spanish and would only agree to return them to their previous setting if she would do half of his chores and strangely, give him a kiss on the cheek.

Normally she would have punched him so hard he would have flown right into Chase Young's lair but she had an important call to make and she had no choice but to concede.

'Smug little-' she thought in her mind, damn him! Damn his spiky brown hair, his emerald eyes, and the strong yet soft hands that made her feel secure. His lean yet more than capable body and athletic figure that made almost any girl swoon. _'Tch, now I know why Wuya wanted him as a partner_' she spat out venomously in her thoughts. Every time they travel to find more Wu, he would waste time flirting and chatting up to giggling girls and it made her grit her teeth for no reason. It was more frustrating to watch than the time he sided with Wuya.

She cringed at the mental image that blinked in her head. Three years ago, Raimundo betrayed them because he was jealous of their success and came running to Wuya. His indifference was hurtful but the worst part of it was; she never fully forgave him.

Sure he did save them from being crushed to death and plunging the world to chaos but was it enough to regain their trust? She would have said no in a heartbeat but seeing their happy faces, especially Omi, she just kept it to herself.

The fire within her would ignite automatically whenever he would do something annoying or just plain frustrating. Heat would explode and course through her veins like pure adrenaline, vicious anger that wants to get out and lash at everyone within its reach and it scared her. So as much as possible, she would try to control it. But with Raimundo, she's failing again and again.

She waited for a few seconds before she felt him lifting her up and brought her to look at him eye to eye. She blinked in confusion but kept her angry face and crossed arms to show that she's still pretty pissed at him. He gave her a smile. Not a smirk, a genuine smile. She sighed in defeat and uncrossed her arms on her side, slightly brushing with his hands that were holding her waist in an iron grip.

"Alright, what do you want?" she grumbled

He looked surprised before he lifted his eyes to the ceiling as if he was choosing options in that rattled brain of his. He then looked at her with a mischievous grin that meant bad news for her.

"I want a date!"

Clay's mouth dropped open and the sandwich fell back on the plate, Omi tilted his head in confusion and Kimiko just stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked in a dazed voice.

"You and me on a date" he clarified. Seeing her confused face made him want to chuckle but he decided it won't be a good move since her legs can kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

"What, you've never been on a date yet?" he teased.

A vein popped near her temple and in turn, her mouth turned into a smug smirk that mirrored his, "_Puh_-lease," she drawled, "I've dated guys who're better looking and with better manners than you."

"Uh- I think Omi and I are late for training" Clay chimed in, but the two didn't notice them since they started a staring contest. Omi lifted his head with a large smile on his face, "Training is a very good idea indeed, my friend Clay! I will get to show you my superior moves and agility that is most impressive" his voice became distant as they moved away from the two dragons that were still looking at each other.

Rai frowned at the thought, was she saying the truth or was it a bluff? Kimiko wasn't a type of girl who would throw herself at the sight of a good looking guy but then again, had she really been shopping _alone _during their free days? The very thought of her having a good time with a stranger, a guy no less, made his blood boil. Still, he won't fall for the bait.

"That so?" he asked in a patronizing tone, "Then you shouldn't have a problem having a dinner with me"

She bit her lip in order to suppress the scream that was already building in her throat. With a deep sigh, she crossed her arms and threw her head to the side and growled, "Fine, but you're paying!"

The Brazilian smiled in victory, it's not the way he wanted to ask her out but then, when did he became a romantic? Besides, she would even punch him if he asked her out in a sappy mushy way that she hates so much. She wasn't into romantics, she likes the term 'what you see is what you get' and he swears she will get what she sees.

"I just hope the restaurant I'm taking you has fire exits and extinguishers" he joked. Kimiko's eye twitch and she lifted her right leg ready for an almighty kick.

-•-

Master Fung who was pouring tea in the hall almost lost his concentration when a loud high-pitched shout erupted from the main temple. He sighed as he continued to pour it in. He then look out to see Kimiko huffing with her hands on her lips and Raimundo barely able to walk and his face twisted in agonizing pain. The 'leader' looked at their teacher who raised a hand, "Remember young monk, one musn't anger a lady for she has a weapon that can bring men to their knees"

* * *

A/N: What d'ya think? Good? Bleagh? Share your thoughts people! Don't just favorite or alert it (though I am forever grateful for them) REVIEW! PS, no flames please, constructive criticism will do nicely :D


	2. Sound, Worry

A/N: Here it is, the second installment. Sorry I was meant to post this yesterday but the internet connection here is just… plain crappy. Well anywho, I want to thank the following reviewers for taking some time in reading and reviewing (sniff, I love you people!)

Ahem:

**VanillaStratos**: Kyaaaaaa! You reviewed 'Teddy Bear Days' first and now in SOA as well! I love it! Thanks for the encouragement and I hope to hear from you soon!

**kartoonfreek**: Hello as well! Thanks for reviewing! xD

**I'mInspiredByYou**: Awwww thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed it!

**revolutionarymind**: Thanks, I thought I made them a bit OOC but I thought, 'To hell with it, I see them this way!' Ahehehe :D

Well then, here we go! And remember: R and R! I also take questions, suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms! No flames please x3

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS. They (once) belong to Warner Bros. and Christy Hui**

* * *

Senses Overload Anthology

Theme: Sound; Worry

**XxX**

"_Aaaaaaaaaah!_"

The familiar sound of Jack Spicer's scream echoed through the mountains of the Andes. Omi jumped from one Jackbot to another, kicking their heads off and attacked those who were firing at the xiaolin warriors.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!"

A jet of water rushed to the robots, immediately freezing them in midair and fell to their demise with a loud explosion. Jack gritted his teeth and yelled at the next brigade, "Jackbots, take out the cheese ball!"

"Wudai Mars, Fire!"

Kimiko threw a blazing fireball to the bot that was aiming at the busy Omi. She flipped backwards; "Star Hanabi, Fire!" sending throes of flame to some that had flew to her direction. Bits of metal and blades were whirring along the air before flying right into the mountains.

"Kim, three o' clock!" She looked at the predestined direction and managed to dodge an elongated arm that was ready to crush her skull. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and gave a thumbs up to the grinning Shoku warrior. With another gust of violent wind, three bots were spliced into halves; Raimundo smirked and taunted the self-proclaimed Prince of Darkness, "Hey Spicer, what happened to those other robots of yours? What, your parents didn't give you enough allowance to give them an upgrade?"

"Hey I can upgrade them myself, I have my own sources!" He yelped when a large rock flew to his direction. The dragon of earth gave a smile of self-satisfaction as it hit one of his helipad. Jack yelped once again as his balance began to wane and smoke come out of his 'wings'.

"Shimo Staff!"

Omi hit several bots towards Jack's direction followed by Clay's attack, "Lasso Boa Boa!" which hurtled another group of wrapped up robots to the now fleeing boy before he found refuge behind a large boulder.

"Grrr, Idiot boy! Because of your incompetence, we will lose the Scepter of Kings!" the disembodied voice of Wuya hissed on his ear and ducked when a deadly combination of fire and wind began to swirl around them, making a fiery vortex.

The redhead gritted his teeth and called out a retreat, "You won this round losers! I'm getting bored so I'll let you off easy!"

Before he could completely get away, (_Seismic Kick!_) Clay stomped at the ground, hurtling a discarded robot head in midair before kicking it directly to the prodigy's bottom, "Here's your souvenir you yellow-bellied coyote!" he shouted, earning a grin from Kimiko and Raimundo while Omi thought into the metaphor, "Do dogs have yellow stomachs?"

"The Wu's over there!" Dojo cried while scratching all over his scales in futile effort. He pointed a clawed finger atop of one of the many ridges. They started to move when Kimiko jumped ahead and found what she was looking for; a long scepter encrusted with different gems that was hanging around a small crevice. "I see it!" she exclaimed.

"Kim, wait!" Raimundo warned. Kimiko frowned slightly and continued her advancement towards the Wu. Finally, she reached the crevice and carefully secured her feet on the patches of rocks that were sticking out.

Omi and Clay looked up at Kimiko who scaled the mountain with ease. Raimundo however felt as if something bad was about to happen. Call it his tiger instincts or just plain hunch but there's something on the back of his mind that something bad will happen and fast.

"Ha!"

She grabbed the handle; the large ruby on top of it was pushed into the small rock, therefore making it difficult to pull out quickly. Before she had a chance to completely retrieve the Wu, the measly piece of rock she was balancing on began to crack from the mountain. "Uh-oh-" was all she managed to say she was pulled down by gravity.

"Aaaaaah!"

The trail of her shout echoed through the crags and she blindly tried to find some stray branch for her to hang on but her hands met midair. _'Plummeting to the ground; not the way I wanted to go_' she thought morbidly. She closed her eyes and readied herself before she mentally smacked her forehead and yelled, "Dojooooooo!"

She expected to feel scales under her hands but instead, she felt the smooth and soft silk robe. She opened her eyes and all she saw was black and red fabric. She tilted her head up to see Raimundo who, for once, was not smirking at her and saying "I told you so!" playfully as he would have done. Instead, he had her tucked in his arms and was literally flying towards the Shen Gong Wu.

"Shoku Hurricane!"

With a wave of a hand, sharp gales of wind cut through the rock, freeing the scepter. But instead of grabbing the Wu, he signaled to the now large Dojo to follow him. She looked down and saw Clay preparing to lasso the Wu with the rope he always carried around his person.

They touched down near the cliff side and for a second, Kimiko braced herself. Her temper was a force to be reckoned with but for an easygoing guy like Rai, he's a lot scarier when he's mad.

She took a deep breath and dared to look at him. All she could see was his chin as he looked straight ahead, his face unreadable and his stance was taut. Kimiko took in his heartbeat since the left side of her face was pressed on his hard chest.

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

The soothing rhythm relaxed her despite the storm that was brewing inside his system. She heard him took in a deep breath as well before lowering her feet to the ground.

"Rai?" she asked in a quiet voice.

The Shoku warrior sighed deeply and pinched hard on the bridge of his nose. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind in a matter of milliseconds as he watched Kimiko fell from the cliff. He wanted to berate her for her indifference. The fact that she deliberately left the Third Arm Sash and didn't wait for the others in case of something were to happen, like just what transpired. A small fear crept into his heart as his mind played back her fall in slow motion. What if they hadn't made it in time?

"Rai?"

Her voice sounded so small right now, glass-like, even. He was so used and familiar on the tone of her voice that was strong, confident that she sounded as if someone killed her puppy. Her usual tone would be stern yet gentle, commanding yet submissive at the same time.

A steel bar wrapped in a deceiving velvet sheet; that's how he would describe her. A walking contradiction.

The thought of her, limp and lifeless scared the living daylights out of him. Her panicked scream echoed in his head and he shook his head to get it out of his system, the sound would haunt him in his nightmares.

He turned to Kimiko and asked her straight out, "Do you have any idea how much you made me worry?"

Her mouth fell open and her blue eyes widened. Raimundo Pedrosa? Worried and, possibly, scared? Well, it is kind of understandable, being teammates, their leader and... her boyfriend. They've been dating for a few months and had gone through minor changes. Like they would sneak out at middle of the night for some time alone, Omi and Clay would find their mats empty. He would tease and bully Jack Spicer whenever the boy would try and (unsuccessfully) flirt with her. Or he was more mindful about how much attention Kimiko really gets from other guys whenever they would visit other countries, be it in the west or east. She would say he was a jealous person but he likes to think he's just protective.

Dragons in fairy tale stories his mom used to tell him when he was a kid were always pictured as the ultimate test for the knight to pass in order to get the most beautiful treasure; the princess. Of course in this story, he is both the dragon and the knight. But then again, Kimiko was never the damsel-in-distress type. She needs her independence and he needs his. The wind is uncontainable and formless and fire feeds from the wind. No wind means no fire and they both understand their elements.

Kimiko slowly cupped his cheek with her small hand and gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Raimundo"

Green met blue before he crossed his arms and a scowled, his thick eyebrows scrunching in an angry shale and his jaw tensed, "Sorry doesn't cut it Kim."

Kimiko blinked before she withdrew her hand and mirrored the position of his arms with hers. "Oh I'm sorry oh majestic leader!" she hissed sarcastically, "I didn't realised the great Raimundo hated feeling scared!"

Raimundo opened his mouth for an angry comeback when a cough broke their 'conversation'. "I hate to break a sweet moment here kids but we have to get back to the temple" Dojo interjected with Omi and Clay watching them with curious expressions. Kimiko huffed and jumped on the dragon's back next to Omi while Raimundo shook his head and sat behind her, knowing they would have a fight as soon as they went back to the temple.

As they flew on the skies, Clay took out the scepter; its jewels sparkled along the bright sunshine. "What does it do anyway?" he asked.

"Hang on," Kimiko sighed impatiently, grabbing the scroll in the pocket of her jacket. She was wearing one of her extravagant outfits. Her hair was done in a harajiku-style ponytail with deep blue color (Rai keeps telling her her natural hair is the best) and her clothes was a dark violet trench coat tied on her waist was a pouch and her feet was covered with knee-length boots.

"The Scepter of Kings. This Wu can petrify someone when the ruby is directed to them. Kinda like the Sapphire Dragon but less dangerous" The moving figures showed a person using the scepter on his enemy and the enemy laid flat on the ground.

"Yeah, Dashi hid it in the caves in case someone would want to take it out for a spin. Or maybe world domination" Dojo explained. By the time they reached the temple; the stars and the moon were already out. A loud grumbling was heard but before they could look at Clay, they realized that they're also hungry as well.

"Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Kimiko whined as she tucked her hands on her stomach. She felt a hand pat her head and turned to see Raimundo who gave her a small smile.

She smiled back hesitantly, their earlier spat still fresh in her mind but still leaned on him. Omi tapped his chin and turned to Kimiko, "You shouldn't eat a horse Kimiko. Girls are far too sensitive with their figure and you'll be fat the moment you consumed something bigger than your plate!"

Clay and Raimundo clamped their mouths shut to prevent their laughter from gushing out. Kimiko sent Rai a scathing look that he immediately took the warning. Kimiko then turned to Omi, "Be careful about what you say Omi, my feet's right next to you." The sight of xiaolin temple made them cheer internally and as soon as they landed, Dojo shrunk to his 'gecko-size' and slumped to the ground in exhaustion. Omi placed him on his shoulder while Raimundo took the scepter to present it to Master Fung for safekeeping.

Kimiko walked to the kitchens with Clay in tow. Her cupid bow lips pursed as she knew that her lecture from Raimundo would definitely resume and the mere thought of him lecturing her made her blood boil. Clay, sensing her distress, gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and said, "Just understand Rai's feelings Kimiko. He saw you fall fifty feet off the mountain so he jumped off of Dojo and flew straight for you. He was really worried about you, you know?"

There's that word again; "Worried" Raimundo was not the type to get worried. He will just let it roll right off his shoulder and maybe even forget about it within a matter of seconds.

The still thought of Raimundo reacting to a foreign emotion remained in her mind even while they were eating dinner in a furiously fast pace. Master Fung called for them shortly afterwards and reminded them they had training the next morning, something only Omi was happy about.

They all returned to their room, her mat was located away from the boys' and a small divider was the only indication of her area. The dragon of wind went past her and gave her the look which meant 'see you later' she nodded and went to the bathroom to change to her night clothes.

-•-

The moon was full as she slipped into the gardens to meet with him. The night air was chilly and the song of the crickets soon enveloped the area. She climbed on the tree and settled on the familiar spot where she and Raimundo had spent most of their nights talking about each other's lives and sometimes, quiet nights watching the stars... then followed by some intense lip lock which resulted to sleepless nights that Master Fung had disapproved of.

Kimiko closed her eyes and let the sound of the wind rustling the leaves flow and the chirps of crickets lull her. A sudden increase of weight on the branch made her aware that he arrived. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. His lip set into a straight line. His eyes, although it glistened with its natural playfulness, now lined with seriousness that was still outlandish to her.

"Kimiko, you really scared me back there you know?" he asked, almost like the question he asked before. She bit her lower lip, loss for words on how to comfort him. She just let him stare at her before she thought of something that would ease his restlessness. Kimiko carefully took his head and cradled it to her chest.

"Whoa whoa! Kimi... what are you doing?" he quipped in a weird tiny voice, he could feel her... assets, pressing on his face and his hormones were waking up. He can't help it, he's a healthy seventeen year old guy who has a pretty hot girlfriend. Ironic that her element is fire, she had quite a temper to match as well.

"Just listen" she snapped, her face was hot and red as well. She felt him move a bit before she punched him lightly on the head, "Don't even think about it!" she yelled.

Raimundo felt a bit lightheaded from the hit but he let the sound thrum in his ears.

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

Her strong yet steady heartbeat echoed his and for a moment, it made him feel so peaceful he almost dozed off on her chest.

"Kim?"

"Mmm?" she hummed, her fingers playing with his thick brown hair.

"Promise you won't do anything like that again?"

He felt her tense before she took a deep breath, "I promise"

She could feel him grin against her robe and let her heartbeat bring him to sleep. Her heartbeat was the only thing he could hear and not her bloodcurdling scream. A sound that will relax him even through the darkest nightmares and something he will protect with his whole life just so it will remain beating as long as he lives.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaand- CUT! I hope you've enjoyed it! To be honest, I have no idea what theme I should do next. Could you guys help me out? I also do requests x3


	3. Scent, Longing

A/N: Hey hey peeps! Sorry for the late update, writer's block can be such a pain if you know what I mean. And instead of twice a week, I will revert back to my once a week updates so I can iron out my stories. I wanna thank the people who reviewed my stories; you guys are the ones fueling this story :)

**kartoonfreak**

**VanillaStratos**

**BloodRaven81**: Heh, I used your suggestion xD

Well, let's get this show on the road! And

3

2

1..

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is the property of Warner Bro. and Ms. Christy Hui.

* * *

Senses Overload Anthology  
Theme: Scent, Longing

**XxX**

"_Where the hell is she?_ Bring her out here or you'll be losing an arm- no, a **head**!"

The angry shout echoed throughout Chase Young's lair. Omi and Clay even paused for a moment from their attacks to look at the fuming Raimundo before resuming their fight with the jungle cats that belonged to the immortal former monk who was standing on top of the grand staircase.

The handsome man with long thick hair curled his mouth upwards in a cruel smirk as he looked down at the anger and desperation within the young Brazilian's eyes. He knew taking the girl would be an advantage; but based on what he sees in the Shoku brat's vicious attacks and the way he dove right into battle, he certainly had leverage against them.

It was a simple yet well thought out plan that was executed with the most precise timing. Separate the dragon of fire from the team, away from protection and trap her. He was about to send a message to the monks when he heard several screams (an irritably familiar scream) and one that was full of vulgar words that threatened pain to whoever he was talking to. The enormous slab of rock fell on top of Jack Spicer who was accompanied by the xiaolin warriors, their leader standing right in front, ready to shed some blood.

"**_Where. Is. She._**" he demanded. The wind slowly surrounded his prone form; his hair swaying with his element and his form was outlined with a light green aura. The lions and panthers that were surrounding him a moment ago began to back down in fear.

"Rai, calm down" Clay whispered on the side of his mouth. He didn't know if Raimundo can hear him since they were in their warrior outfits. Raimundo's outfit was slightly modified from theirs; black robes that covered him from head to foot. His face hidden except for his eyes and several bangs that fell from the hood. The sides of his arms and legs were lined with twin red dragons and the Chinese character for 'Wind' was stamped on his back.

Raimundo ignored his fellow dragon and took a step, heading towards Chase. The cats growled and one very brave (or very foolish) tiger tried to jump on him. But before it can even get an inch near him, he sent it spiraling across the room where it's back connected to the wall, snapping its spine in half.

He took a step at a time, mentally calming himself as much as he could. Chase's smirk slowly faded as Raimundo began to speed up, his eyes narrowing and he leapt right above Chase Young with his hands curled into fists. He sent an array of punches and kicks alternately while the other man blocked them with ease. He caught Raimundo's right hand and threw him over his shoulder only to feel a mind numbing pain on his left side. Omi had kicked him without noticing his presence, giving Raimundo a chance to counterattack and sent a violent gust to Chase's direction. Chase deflected Omi's kick and jumped out of the wind's way, only to find it acted as a boomerang and the various statues and vases that was surrounding the room was being slashed and even hacked to pieces when it came in contact with the whirlwind.

"Raimundo, go find Kimiko! We'll distract Chase!" Clay yelled, his arms were now heavy as three lions ambushed him; their mouths open to reveal long canine teeth. He threw them to the opposite direction and pulled out the Two Ton Tunic and protected himself from the ambush attack of the cats behind him. He turned to Raimundo and yelled, "Go!"

Their leader hesitated for a moment before he nodded to them and ran straight to the twisting corridors with numerous doors.

Chase clicked his tongue and began to run after him before he avoided the icy blue staff that whistled through the air. "I will be your opponent!" Omi growled.

Chase narrowed his eyes before taking an offensive stance, "Very well young dragon, let's see how much you've grown" Omi let out a loud battle cry before charging at the Heylin monk.

Then they clashed.

* * *

"Ooh, my head... when I get out of here I'm gonna burn that Chase Young to a crisp!" Kimiko groaned as she held the side of her head. Her vision was spinning so violently that it made her nauseous. She looked around and saw that she was placed in a cold stone-walled room. Although it didn't have the rusty bars and creepy cobwebs and cells but it still gave an ambiance like a prison would have.

She was chained to the wall and the door was too far for her to reach. She tried to melt the chain around her heel but found that she can't even spark the smallest ember.

"Damn it, he must have blocked my chi!" she hissed. She looked around to see if she could use something to free herself from this predicament. What ticked her off was not the imprisonment (although it is also a factor) but this meant that she was the 'damsel in distress'... again. They were alerted by yet another Wu; both she and Raimundo were annoyed by the timing since they were having a private moment with each other before the green dragon entered the scene, complaining about his stuffy nose that came with the allergies. Of course, that meant fighting with Spicer and collecting the Wu.

But as she watched Clay and Raimundo fight against Jack and his chameleon bot in a Two-way Shen Yi Bu dare, she heard a small cry deep within the forest. It was her wrong judgement that led her here but then, she wasn't someone who would ignore a call for help, she tried to talk to Omi but the boy was too busy watching the match so she decided to find out for herself. It turned out to be one of Chase's pets and before she knew it, he had already hit the back of her neck, the certain pressure point that made her unconscious. She didn't even get to hear Raimundo's loud outburst when realizing she was missing, and the only clue was a boot mark on the mud and several paw prints.

She twisted her body, trying to weaken the chain in vain only to bite her lip when she had somehow sprained her foot. The smell of the room was damp and musky; there might be some moss that grew there and maybe a distinct smell of copper. Kimiko slowly leaned on the wall and hugged her legs, carefully avoiding contact on her aching foot, before she let her mind wander about how she could get out of this mess.

"Rai..." she unconsciously whispered into thin air.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" he growled under his breath. The corridors had twists and turns that can almost be called a labyrinth. He stopped in the middle of yet another corridor and turned to the doors, but he knew there were all empty. Chase isn't dumb enough to let them rescue Kimiko just like that. Cold air glided through his mask and onto his sweating face. His eyes darted in every door, not sure what to pick since he had already ran past maybe a dozen of doors before stopping. He took a deep breath and took in everything. His heartbeat echoing in his ears, his feet feeling the vibrations and cleared his mind.

A sudden whiff of perfume suddenly invaded his nose. The smell of something spicy yet floral... Kimiko's scent. He knew it, he memorized it. From the time sitting behind her while riding on Dojo when they were dating, to the time they were seeing each other in a more intimate setting where she was enveloped in his strong arms resting in the gardens and most recently, the time they were in his bed after consummating their relationship and her scent hadn't come off of his bed for a week.

Opening his eyes, his mind clicked and worked like a Rubik's cube.

_Click  
_  
**Scent  
**  
If he could find where the smell leads the strongest, he would find her. And it was good news for him since he can control the wind. He would just filter out other smells and focus more on hers. Giving himself a pat on the back, he closed his eyes and started to sniff away.

The door clicked a sound which made Kimiko tense and her hand positioned to attack even if she knew she has no chance of succeeding. Instead of seeing the face of her captor, she saw the face of her lover whose face broke into a relieved smile. He ran towards her hunched form and locked her into an embrace, closing his eyes tightly as he inhaled more of the smell that led him to her. She returned his embrace and clutched on to his robes desperately. Is it normal? She might have been gone a couple of hours, a day at the most but why is it that she felt as if she hasn't seen this man in years? She pulled back and opened her mouth to ask him but was interrupted when he pressed his lips on hers for a short peck before he sighed, "Later. Omi and Clay are fighting Chase and his army of fur balls. Clay would kill me if he knew we were having a sweet time while he and Omi have to fight the cat family and a 1500 year old lizard dude" Despite the situation, he never lost his sense of humor, that fact made her smile fondly.

He looked at the chain that clung to her heel, with a frown, he sent a sharp gale that cut the links cleanly and lifted her off her feet. She quirked a brow at him before he gestured to her ankle that now has an ugly shade of purple. Raimundo carried her on his back securely before he jogged back to the entrance where telltale signs of a harsh battle that commenced.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay growled, sending the cats running across the room while trying to avoid the rocks and at the same time, Omi and Chase were exchanging blows and kicks that can only be used for the toughest of opponents. Omi blocked a kick and countered it with a jab only to be deflected by Chase's fist.

"Guys!"

Her voice rippled throughout the large hall that distracted almost everyone. Even Jack poked his head out of the large vase he was hiding in to see the Shoku warrior carrying the Japanese girl, acting as if they're just having a peachy day at the park.

The boy the exact opposite of who he was earlier, now that he was sure that his woman is now safe with him. His smirk came back and his face was of sheer determination.

Clay jumped back and landed next to Raimundo as he used his signature Shen Gong Wu, "Fist of Tebigong!" the floor cracked and the walls quivered as the force shook the lair to its very core.

"Alright, we got Kim so fall back!" Raimundo called out on the yellow and blue blur that can only be Omi. The round-headed boy wanted to protest but since they got what they came for, it was time to head back to the temple. He threw the last punch before he somersaulted in front of the others.

"Show off" Rai muttered under his breath before Kimiko poked him on his side, "Let him have his moment"

The cats gathered around them and they took their stance, Raimundo clutching Kimiko on his back while his other hand touching the handle of the Blade of the Nebula. Another figure jumped behind them, which made Raimundo snatch the sword and pointed it directly at his face, "We're leaving"

Chase didn't look the slightest bit amused. He couldn't comprehend as to how the xiaolin dragon of wind had managed to find the girl in over a hundred of rooms her created. Unless-

His eyes narrowed at the thought and jaunted out his chin, an unusual possibility, but a possibility nonetheless. Perhaps because of this, he might find their weakness and get rid of them once and for all. He held up a hand, the four tensed, and shooed the cats into making a narrow path between them and the door.

"Leave. And make it quick... before I change my mind" he sneered and walked out of the room, his back poker-straight.

"Is he gone? Is it over?" Jack asked as he looked around only to find Clay flicking the rim of his hat, "Yep, it sure is... for now anyway"

"Oh that's good" he responded as he tried to escape the vase before tripping on his own black coat. He tumbled down and rolled out of the lair while the four just looked at each other and sighed before following him out.

-•-

"I'm alright Master Fung, no permanent damage" Kimiko reassured the old monk as he wrapped her foot with fresh bandages. He peered into her eyes, giving her a feeling as if she was being scanned by one of her papa's security monitors before he nodded and sat on his stool. She flexed her hands and feet, relieved to find her chi returning to normal as well. A knock interrupted them and Raimundo's head poked inside the clinic and asked, "Is she gonna be right?"

"Oh relax Rai," she answered, "I've had worse than this after a showdown" This quip didn't go down as funny as she had hoped since Raimundo gave her an alarmed look.

Master Fung watched them silently and made to move with the first aid kit in his hands before Kimiko asked him, "Master Fung, how did you think Raimundo managed to find me? I mean there's hundreds of rooms there and he isn't that lucky to pick where I was locked in."

Raimundo bristled as Master Fung's gaze rested on him. He leaned forward to Raimundo and talked in a soft, serious tone, "Raimundo, should I even ask about how far your relationship is with Kimiko?"

Kimiko and Raimundo froze.

They didn't mean to expose themselves like that. And inside the monks' temple with their teacher as well. The old man sighed and rubbed his temple with a deep breath, "It means you have indeed mated."

The two looked at each other before Raimundo voiced their thoughts, "Mated? You mean like animals?"

"Not quite my dear monks. You are the embodiment of your elements, fire and wind respectively. It was uncommon and almost unheard of for a dragon to have a relationship with a fellow dragon-"

"Are you saying that out relationship is forbidden?" she gasped. Fung lifted a hand to stop her from speaking any further,

"However, if such an event occurs, they become more in tuned with each other. Emphatically, if you would say; heightened senses when it concerns their mates. Since you are dragons in the sense of xiaolin ways, you are more likely to inherit animalistic traits such as the scent of pheromones."

Kimiko blushed heavily at this and peered at Raimundo who had a his own blush marring his tanned skin. "Pheromones?" he dared to ask the wise old man. Master Fung tried to grasp the words and for the first time, he didn't know how to explain this thoroughly.

"I think it's time for you young dragons to have your rest. You had a hard day and conserve your energy for more challenges to come" he said sagely as he steered them out of the clinic wing.

They looked at each other and walked towards their rooms. Ever since Raimundo was promoted, they were given individual rooms for their growing space needs, especially Kimiko who was now more conscious about her daily routine. Because of this, certain... events had happened between them behind closed doors and she never regretted it for a second.

"So," she started, "You sniffed me out like a dog?" her tone was light and teasing. "How did you know how I smell like anyway?"

"You mean like BO?- Ow!" he yelped as she punched him on his arm. He rubbed his aching appendage and struggled to find the words, "If I'm gonna compare it... Your 'pheromone smell' is like _maracujà_. Yeah, like that" he nodded to himself; their footsteps echoed through the silent hall and turned the quarters wing.

She tilted her head on the side and asked, "What's that?"

"It's passion fruit. It's how we call it in Rio" he answered, loving the fact that a rosy blush grew on her pale cheeks again. "I smell like that?" she asked only to be answered with a nod, "Yep, that and something like cinnamon and rosemary"

Kimiko hummed in appreciation before she stopped walking, causing Raimundo to stop as well. "What is it?"

"I just wonder... how you smell as well..." she muttered, blood rushing to her face that made her as red as her xiaolin robe. Raimundo raised a brow before he walked right in front of her.

"Wanna try?" he offered.

She slowly nodded; somehow asking if she could smell him made her a lot more nervous than their couplings.

With a deep breath and closing her eyes, she inhaled the scent that seemed to radiate off of him and an exotic blend of different smell entered her system. He smelled fantastic. The scent of peppermint and sandalwood along with something that traced in her throat like eating a ginger candy or even wasabi.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and suddenly, it was too much for her to contain. She practically jumped at him and captured his mouth with hers. A rush of adrenaline ran through her and instincts kicked in when he returned her kiss with much more vigor and pushed his tongue to battle with hers.

Within a few minutes of intense lip lock, Raimundo pulled from the kiss, earning a disapproving look from Kimiko that made him smirk before he leaned in, foreheads touching and nuzzled her nose with his; "So, your room or mine?"

* * *

A/N: Haaa, I love torturing Rai. Anyways, **REVIEW** people! Suggestions, comments and questions are most welcome. Now if you will all excuse me, I shall beat the stuffing out of those annoying Jack bots on my ps2.


	4. Touch, Euphoric

A/N: Okay… I'm major, major, major late but I have a valid excuse! I'm… graduating! That's right people, within a few months I will shed the title of a college student to be a full time working … person! Or public relations officer of a television company. Anyways, I was so glad this fic was nominated! I don't think it won but still it's a great honor! I wanna thank those who read and supported this and a mighty thanks to the reviewers who made this story and the succeeding chapters possible:

VanillaStratos: Once again, thank you for continually supporting this! I hope I can make more stories that will interest you!

RainsInDark: Thanks xD

issydragonheart: Uh… yeah! hahaha I had no idea what to say xD

and

Guest : Okay, I shall post them

Guys, thanks for everything and this is the second to the last chapter. I shall upload a new anthology soon and you can send requests and themes and suggestions J

Disclaimer: Me no own show and characters. I own only plot. So you no sue!

* * *

**Senses Overload Anthology**

Theme: Touch, Euphoric

Ages:

Raimundo, Kimiko: 16

Clay: 17

Omi: 13

* * *

"... and that's how I got this scar" Raimundo sighed as he leaned on the tree, his left arm stretched out and the sleeves of his robes were folded back to reveal a small, almost invisible scar that ran diagonally an inch above his elbow.

Kimiko hummed as she lightly traced the scar, her face was thoughtful and her lips pouting a bit. Raimundo unconsciously shivered as her finger sent electricity down to his spine. His heartbeat drummed faster and he felt his mind go numb. He won't believe that the girl doesn't know how much she affected him by just a simple touch.

They were the only xiaolin warriors present at the temple; Clay and Omi went to Texas with Dojo for a bit because of an important call. Apparently Clay's favourite bovine, Abigail, was about to give birth. Omi was ecstatic since he had never witness such event before so he pleaded the cowboy to take him along. He asked if Kimiko and Raimundo wanted to come as well but Kimiko refused since watching live animal births was something she didn't want to experience... ever. Rai just said he wanted to relax for the time being; Master Fung had been giving them hard training sessions. He was given special trainings, complete with extra hours to boot.

After a few minutes upon their departure, the two found themselves bored with nothing to do. Kimiko narrowed down her choices of calling Keiko, her best friend in Japan or train more. Her still aching muscles protested against the latter so she settled with calling her 'sister from another mister'. It was just her luck that the line was busy.

She walked by the gardens and saw Raimundo wearing his black Shoku garb while napping on the tree. She tried to creep up on him and give a good scare but she was the one who got surprised when she was pinned to the ground with a pair of emerald eyes staring back at her with a confident smirk.

Raimundo snickered as he watched as a rosy hue bloomed on her cheeks in embarrassment. He helped her up which, for once, she took gratefully. His hands was huge compared to hers, completely covering it and her palms was even softer than his. 'Must be the hand lotion or something' he thought.

They talked for a while about any subject under the sun; training, Shen Gong Wu, Chase's plans, family, friends, homesickness, kicking Jack Spicer's butt yet again, pranks to be pulled on Omi (his favourite subject) and the latest gadgets(her favourite subject). She then asked him about his favourite sport which was tied between surfing and soccer. He recalled one time during soccer practice he had an accident which involved slipping on the field and miscalculation of a teammate's kick had resulted to the said scar.

He wasn't really affected by that, water under the bridge after all. But then, why does Kimiko give a look as if she was the one who kicked him? She leaned on his arm, further studying the scar before she leaned back and flicked his forehead when she noticed him staring at her with an intense look in his eyes.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, an impatient look painting her face.

"Nothing, nothing!" he defended. He looked away and instead concentrated to the nearby tree. Kimiko just raised a brow at the sudden appearance of the colour red dusting his cheeks. The sky promised good weather and the whole atmosphere was serene. He leaned his back on to the thick patch of grass and let his eyes scan the clouds and attempted to compare their shape to something familiar. A small cloud floated by made him chuckle.

"Anything funny up there?" she asked, the stray raven hair danced with the wind as she looked at him with amusement shining in her eyes. He pointed at the thin cloud with lines branching out at its end, "That cloud looks like the Third Arm Sash" he explained. She made a face as she too leaned her back on the grass.

"Nah, more like a distorted Monkey Staff" she debated. Raimundo scoffed, "You need to get your eyes checked _moça_" Kimiko let her eyes wander to the next cloud, "Well, that one looks like the Orb of Tornami!"

"Wrong again!"

"So what does that look like to you Mr. Van Gough?"

"Easy, Omi's head 'course!"

This comment made her giggle and punched him gently on his arm, "That's pretty mean Rai" He rubbed the spot even if it didn't hurt and gave a cheeky smirk of his own, "Hey I'm just statin' facts here"

"Your big mouth will land you into heaps of trouble one day" she warned.

Raimundo shrugged and returned his eyes on the sky, smiling as she crept a bit closer to him and pointed out another cloud. They spent half an hour comparing the shape of clouds with Shen Gong Wu; with the weirdest one looking like Wuya but Rai insisted it's like an outline of Jack Spicer with his butt on fire.

"I still don't see how you can even come up with that without any details" Kimiko huffed and spread her arms out. Raimundo could feel the heat radiating from her arm which was a few inches away from his abdomen. He turned his head to the side and studied her face which was still staring up the heavens.

A gnawing need grew from inside of him; the need for him to touch her, even if it's for just a second. The consequences might even be horrible but he couldn't resist; something about her made him want to touch her, be her human shield and protect her from evil, all that jazz.

Slowly, he raised his right arm which suddenly felt as if it weighed a ton of lead and let it hover above her hand. She suddenly twitched and looked at him with surprise and curiosity spread across her face, but mostly curiosity.

He didn't say anything. There was no need for words, he thought. It was more like a basic instinct. To touch someone is like connecting with them in another way. Verbal communication is one thing but nonverbal was way more intimate and if she permits him, they had breached a whole new level of their relationship. That got him into thinking… _what kind of relationship do they have anyway?_

Fellow shaolin dragon warrior, you bet

Comrades, positive

Friends, absolutely

Platonic… That he wasn't sure.

They've been exchanging flirty gestures and she'd given him some '_signs_' that she liked him more than a friend. And if it came to that, he would be more than happy to make her see that the feelings aren't one-sided. If people are gonna ask, "What are those signs you keep talking about? Are they even concrete proof?" he already double- no triple… actually, make it the nth time he checked everything that transpired between them. The glances they gave to each other, the protective instinct that sprung forth if the other was in grave danger, the teasing and sometimes the deliberate acts of making the other jealous (though he was mostly guilty for this one). From the day he laid eyes on her, not really a 'love at first sight' thing but rather a friendship that bloomed into something deeper. The more time he hung out with her, the more was interested. Funny though, the only time they have physically connected was during their daily spar. A graze of her hand against his arms, a brush of her leg on his stomach. A simple friction made his heart bounce against his chest and distracted him in more than one occasions.

He snapped back to reality when he felt his hand landed somewhere soft.

He looked down and saw his hand enveloping hers against the grass. Looking up, she didn't seem to mind, in fact, she looked happy. While her lips didn't stretch out widely and revealed her pearly whites like what those romantic novels describe, there was something in her eyes that lets him know that she was quite content with that gesture; she was simply looking at him with the corner of her lips lifting ever so slightly. What surprised him was a warm hand covering his left cheek. He would have anticipated a slap for all he cares. Soft and warm, that was all he could say. That first touch sent shivers down his spine and made his heart flutter. His cheeks felt warm, maybe it was because of the heat radiating from her, or maybe not. But after that whirlwind of emotions, he felt… peaceful, like calm after the storm. Everything just fades away and all he was aware of was that soft hand on his cheek and the pair of baby blue eyes that looked at him in a way no one had ever looked at him before. It made him feel like he was the only one that mattered, like he was the highest priority.

Okay… he's getting cheesy… and he's a guy!

Kimiko sighed as she caressed his cheek and gave him a small grin, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked more to herself than him.

He raised a brow at her. What could she mean by that? Somehow, his mind's got all foggy from all the emotions. Now he knows why Master Fung told them to not let their feelings get in the way of the battle. One might say it's a cold advice but it's an advice that will save your life during a fight. His senses were all cloudy, his brain functioning slower than usual and his breathing was somewhat laboured. A mere touch… it already spiralled him to a whirlwind of feelings that he couldn't even remember how he had easily let her cradle his face when she gave him a kiss for the first time, or how he easily wrapped her tiny frame when she jumped on him and gave another smack on the cheek the second.

Kimiko wanted to laugh at how Raimundo was acting. She was expecting him to play along and tease him while he teased her back, just like how they use to. The thought melted in her mind as he lifted his hand that was holding her left and raised it up and cupped her right that was stroking his face. Gone was the teasing mischief he had in his face and it changed into something more genuine, he looked so happy in a way that he gave her a small smile that she rarely see and made her face warm. Then… it shattered.

'_What are we doing?'_ something in her mind shouted, '_No, what am __**I**__ doing?_'

A thrum of fear and confusion suddenly struck her mind like a chord.

She suddenly sat up, surprising her companion and all but ripped her hand away from his face as if it burned her. Quickly, she jumped to her feet and clasped her hands behind her like shackles, preventing them to do anything that was beyond her control. His face now mirrored her confusion and his brows scrunched as if he was trying to digest what just happened. "Kim," he started, "Is anything wrong?"

_'I shouldn't have done that... I should've backed away when I had a chance!'_

"Kim?"_  
_

_'Oh no! He might think I was leading him on! Well- I might have but it could screw up our friendship!'_

She automatically took a step back from him as he sat up, not caring that there were grass stains on the elbow and back of his robe. She bit her bottom lip and rubbed her left arm, a self-defence gesture she uses whenever she's confused or guilty of doing something. Two things that Raimundo didn't want to see after what happened earlier. He slowly stood with his hand on his knee, taking in her shaking form and held up his hand as if indicating he won't do her any harm, "Did I do something?" he asked. He tried to level his voice calmly, he really did but he can't help but feel … betrayed. She acted upon it and now it's like she'd been forced to do something she regretted while she instigated it in the first place.

Before he could ask any further, a large gust of wind entered from the west side of the temple and they looked up to see Dojo flying towards them with Clay having a big smile on his face and Omi who looked paler than usual. Raimundo took this opportunity to corner her but only to find her sprinting towards the meditation hall, no doubt she'll request the company of Master Fung so he wouldn't be able to talk to her privately.

Dojo landed in front him as he shielded his eyes from getting unwanted debris and saw Clay chuckling as he held Omi by his _gi_, "Lil' ombre can't handle the live birth" he explained. Omi was about to say something before he clenched his mouth shut and rubbed his stomach. He might have laughed and poked fun at him but he didn't even have the energy to make a snarky comment. Clay frowned at the lack of reaction from the Brazilian and lowered Omi to the ground.

"Did something happen when we were gone partner?' he asked.

The dragon of wind took a deep breath and let his eyes wander to the meditation hall, "No… nothing happened…"

* * *

A/N: Shocker... I know BUT it will be continued on the next and final chapter. Not my... longest work but it's more of a cliffie don't you think? Now I'm a bit conflicted on letting the rating go to M or let it stay in T because the next one will be more... graphic and NO ONE under 18 should ever read it!... In my opinion of course. So, help me guys. Read and REVIEW pleaaaaaaaaaase! I'm begging you!

Oh, Comments. Questions and Suggestions are always welcome and also constructive criticism, NO FLAMES!


End file.
